Bound
by kunoichi814
Summary: Shadow had been tracking Eclipse the Darkling (NOT a fanmade character) for days after destroying the second Black Comet. Now after cracking an emerald and stranding them on a strange planet, the two will have to put aside their aggression and work together if they want to escape one very determined bounty hunter and return home. (Further info about Eclipse is included in notes)
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: Yo , this is kunoichi814 also known as Roxa and this is my first story.**

**I'm happy to have finally started writing my own stories since I've had plenty of ideas after reading so many great I'll just cut to the chase and say this story includes a still very new character that was introduced in the Archie comics. He's so new in fact that I don't even think he's listed on FanFics list of Sonic The Hedgehog characters. I don't mean to gloat...Ahem...but I dare say I'm one of the first people to start a fic including him if not the first. **

**So please enjoy the first chapter of "Bound" and I hope I keep you coming back for more! And at some point in your spare time I encourage you to read Sonic Universe: Shadow Fall issues #59-62 in order to see this character's backstory and how he relates to Shadow. **

**And a special thanks to XxShadowFallxX for proofreading this chapter. **

**Also take it easy with the reviews and criticism. As I said before this is my first story.**

Adabat Deep Jungle...

I won't let you escape Eclipse.

My hover skates blaze below me leaving a charred jungle path in my wake. The wind passes through my charcoal and crimson streaked fur leaving me with a powerful feeling all over my body. If I wasn't so focused at the task at hand, I'd revel in it but not now.

I thought I had ridden myself of the Black Arms entirely after singlehandedly defeating Black Doom a few months ago.

I was wrong.

A few days ago another Black Comet had appeared and with it were the last remnants of the alien race. I easily defeated Black Death, a lower commander of my 'father' and the rest of Team Dark, Rouge and Omega would have disposed of Eclipse if they weren't rushing to escape the explosion of the bomb they rigged to go off.

No matter. It will be more satisfying to end him with my own hands anyway. I waited until I had a clear shot of him in the trees.

"I'll dispose of you right now!" I hissed spindashing at my opponent and self-declared brother, the dozens of tree limbs not even faltering my attack as my sharp quills sawed through them.

"Arrg!" I couldn't help but smirk as I saw the amber eyed creature drop like rag doll to the ground. My eyes never left him as I landed and saw him leap to his feet no longer hidden by the dense canopy of the jungle.

He was my height with three quills pointing from his head. Two of them pointed down and one pointed out. Similar to myself he had red stripes going down his spines and red highlights on his eyes, wrists, neck, and ankles. He would resemble myself more if he did not lack my humanoid hands and stubby hedgehog tail. In place, was a tail of a more reptilian nature, and a set of three presence, like the majority of the Black Arms, emanates an energy of primordial origin in contrast to my carefully controlled one.

"I don't understand Shadow. You could have ruled this world alongside us. We could have been brothers! I could have taught you everything about your family you never knew!"

He's desperate and he knows he's been cornered. It's pathetic.

"The only family I had died a long time ago. You are nothing to me except the survivor of barbaric and bloodthirsty race ruining my reputation." I said coldly and it's the truth. Even after I helped put an end to Black Doom, many humans and mobians look at me with hatred and fear. Although I could care less about what people think of me, it makes my missions at G.U.N. all the more harder if the agents under me don't follow orders because of trust issues.

Eclipse glares at me with eyes that hold hatred and...

Disappointment? Sadness? Slight disbelief?

He gets into a steady battle stance."Then I guess the only thing I can do is put an end to your blasphemous existence as a hybrid and avenge my fallen brethren!"

He lunges at me trying to shred me with his claws but I'm too fast. As I weave around jabs and swipes his frustration is obvious I let it carry on and smirk. He uses his left hand and throws a jab that I dodge under creating an opening that I use to deliver a kick right across his stomach. The force sent him flying on his back.

"CHAOS SPEAR" I shout sending the gold energy spears toward my opponent not giving him a chance to get up. Eclipse sees the attack and rolls away just in time to narrowly escape. However I don't stop there. Just as Eclipse leaps into the trees again I continue my barrage of attacks adjusting the power put into each to conserve energy and lure him out.

Unfortunately none if my attacks even seemed to graze him.

Damn him, using the trees as cover and hiding like a coward. I have half a mind to Chaos Blast him for wasting my time.

Just as I finished my thought I heard a scraping noise behind me like claws digging into wood before I felt a searing pain on my back and something whiz past out of the corner of my eye. I turned around to spot him but either he moved out of my line of sight or the canopy is keeping him well hidden. It was too silent now. My ears perked up as I heard slight rustle behind me again and turned around only to be met with what felt like a tail lashing against my chest. I growled out of anger and clenched my fist.

"Hahahaha. How can you hit what you can't see?"

He's taunting me now that he realizes that the rainforest gives him an advantage over me, but I'm no amateur fighter off the streets. I close my eyes and focus only on the sounds around me. Even the pain from his earlier attacks is being drowned out.

...rustle...rustle...whoosh...

I turned to my right just in time to catch Eclipse's foot before he could collide with me and throw him into a tree with a 'thud'. He groaned as I slowly walked towards him as if I have all the time in the world.

"Have you finally decided to give up or would you rather risk your little trump card and ensure your defeat later?" I stood over him waiting for an answer.

"You mock me but my 'trump card' is what will end you." He stands and a chartreuse light engulfs him as he grows to at least twice his size. His entire body was beefed up. The red spikes on his wrists grew longer as well as his spines. On his head was a vermillion colored crest that rested just above his eyes. To top it off several veins seem to have broken out on his body adding to his buffed up look.

I've seen this transformation before and while it has its setbacks its nothing to sniff at. He nearly beat me before with it but luckily I managed to survive thanks to other circumstances at that time. I just have to outlast this transformation and he'll be finished. Eclipse charges at me again but this time he's lost the agility he had in his previous form. He throws an incredible punch that I barely side step, the impact enough to fell the tree that was just behind me. The next thing I know he picks up the fallen tree and swings it at me. I leap on top of tree and grasp the branches as he tries to shake me off. With one of the hands that isn't grasping the tree I throw a chaos spear that struck him in the chest. It didn't do any serious damage but judging from his wince it was enough to stun. I take that split second to run down the trunk of the tree and drop kick him with my momentum.

BAM! The tree Eclipse had been holding dropped to the ground hard. The reptilian alien paused to rub his face where I kicked him and growled hatefully at me.

His transformation must be close to ending by now. I just need to wait a little longer.

This time I attack first using the speed from my skates to prepare my spindash. Just before I collide with him I felt myself being caught by two big hands but that wasn't enough to completely stop me. I could feel myself pushing him but his hands hadn't moved. Right after I stopped moving and uncurled I suddenly felt weightless..?

What..?

Eclipse was still holding on but he wasn't looking at me. It was then that I realized we had fallen off a cliff and it was a long way down.

Damn.

The last thing I remember before hitting the ground and losing consciousness was a 'CRACK', a fizzling of energy, and a flash of light.

**So guys how was it? I hope you like the fight scene and dialogue. Eclipse hasn't been in the comics for long so I don't really have a solid feel for his personality other than what I've read in the comics. The jungle they fought in was in Adabat from Sonic Unleashed Jungle Joyride. I've read fics that referenced Spagonia, Apotos, and Holoska but never Adabat so I thought I'd throw that in there. I hope my fic will inspire other people to write fics about Eclipse. I'd love to see more creativity regarding him and his powers.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: Yo! Roxa's back with another chappie guys. I feel so guilty for not uploading my stuff sooner. It makes me happy to see people following my stuff. I have so many ideas for other fics I wanna do. I've already got an idea for another fic. I'm hoping that my next one will be a real treat to you fans out there. But for right now I'm gonna focus on this one. I've been having XxShadowFallxX help me edit my chapters but I would also like some other input if you please. **

**Thanks to XxShadowFallxX for beta reading!**

Chapter 2

Shadow was dreaming again...

After he and Sonic saved Mobius from the Ark that threatened to destroy their home, the black hedgehog would often relive significant events in his life. If someone could peer into his dreams they would find a slew of scattered memories rendered incomprehensible because of the speed at which they flashed through his mind

He saw all kinds of images, some less desired than first was of a blonde haired, blued eyed girl named Maria, whom used to be his most treasured friend. He saw her bright, kind smile and her endless blue eyes that held an ocean of affection just for him. And he also saw those same eyes shed tears as the rest of her body lay in a pool of blood.  
>The horrible image incited strong emotions of grief that laid itself like a thick blanket over his mind before fading away.<p>

This time his dreams shifted to his rival Sonic. He began to recall their first fight in the jungle trading blows and giving in to adrenaline that fueled their thirst for a challenge. Though he may not have showed it on his face, he was quite excited to find a formidable opponent who could match his speed and strength. Sonic's personality and overbearing ego may have driven him up the wall and on the ceiling but Shadow found him to be a tolerable companion racing him occasionally for sport.

Again his thoughts shifted for a final time but this one was different.

Instead of just bits and pieces of his memories he felt himself materialize inside his own mind. It was as if he was there but he wasn't at the same time. The 'dream' Shadow was standing in an endless white void charcoal eyelids lifting to stare at the figure materializing in front of him.

It was Eclipse standing stone still with his arm outstretched as if to shake hands. His eyes didn't just look at Shadow, they seemed to look through him searching his crimson streaked look-alike for something deeper. It slightly unnerved Shadow because those amber colored eyes held no anger or thirst for revenge but instead it was more friendly, pleading even...

But the strangest thing that confused him was the sharp edge of a shadow that crossed his face diagonally so that part of his body was shrouded in darkness. This darkness even seemed to cut into the white void like a knife stretching endlessly yet looking like it was definite at the same time.

Shadow couldn't comprehend what he was seeing but he felt like Eclipse's outstretched hand was a gesture that held more meaning than it was willing to show. He also felt like the strange shadow was important too but how exactly he couldn't quite fathom. Against his instincts (which could or could not be accurate in this dream state) he slowly walked forward watching for any changes in the young Black Arm. When he saw none he started reaching for the others three fingered hand. With his hand centimeters from the others he stole a glance again at the aliens face as if to reaffirm his actions.

The reptilian creature in front of him uttered one word .

Brother...

-  
>My eyes shot open as I took a sharp intake of breath. I've never had a dream like that before. All I could do was lay there and try to process what I'd seen until I noticed something off about my surroundings.<p>

Instead of lying atop grass and shrubbery, I was lying on smooth, cold, stone. Slowly I rose to my feet to take in my surroundings further.

Holy shit...Where am I?

I was standing in a huge open area where several broken rock like pillars were jutting up from the ground. Vines and other small greenery grew around the pillars giving it an ancient appearance. There was a thick blanket of clouds covering the sky which hinders my sight beyond the area filled with pillars.

Did I chaos control to a different part of Mobius? I closed my eyes to concentrate on the energy around me. No. This isn't Mobius at all. The flow of chaos is different here, its thinner and not as strong.

I sighed and reached for the chaos emerald in my quills only to realize it's not there anymore. I turned around sharply scanning the area carefully until I saw a small spark just a few feet behind me. The emerald was lying beside a broken pillar that fell. Upon picking up the viridescent gem, I immediately felt something was wrong. The chaos inside the emerald felt more erratic than usual as if it was disturbed in some manner and could no longer be contained. And I soon realized why...

Spanning the length of the emerald was a crack just a little smaller than my index finger. Damn. How do you even crack an emerald? Aren't these things supposed to be indestructible because of the infinite amount of energy contained within them? I wonder if...After a moment I focused on trying to channel the chaos in the emerald. At first nothing happened but then-

The energy of the emerald had rushed out and exploded , flinging me into one of the stone pillars. I groaned and stood shakily to my feet. Not gonna try that again. I'll make a mental note to ask that Echidna how this is even possible but for now I should find Eclipse and end him then find a way back to Mobius.

I only take five steps before I make out a gray skinned reptilian body laying face down on stone. It seems like I wasn't the only one who was teleported here.

My left ear flexed backward after picking up the familiar sound of wings. Except whatever this is sounds way bigger than a set of bat wings belonging to a certain mobian I know.

A high pitched screech that could have shattered glass pierced my ears as years of training and quick reflexes immediately told me to drop to the ground. I felt a rush of wind blow through my quills and in one quick movement I was back on my feet trying to see what came close to taking off my head.

It looked alot like a pterodactyl except with bigger claws and a head and neck like a basilisk. It had a huge sharp horn like a rhino and black shiny scales. It was already flying away but not before grabbing the grey and vermilion form that I had recently dedicated my life to killing.

I'm not sure why but my body just started moving on its own, skating to keep up with the reptile like bird. I'd blame my actions on simply a hunch or a reflex but somehow I knew that was a lie. As I accelerated the image of Eclipse reaching out to me briefly flashed in my mind urging me to go faster.

The terrain was slowly becoming rockier but it didn't hinder my speed much. Weaving, jumping, and vaulting was second nature to me and my thoughts finally caught up to my actions.

_Wait, why am I rushing to save him all of a sudden? I just tried to kill him earlier and there were no doubts or second thoughts about killing him then. So why do I feel like his death will only bring guilt and sadness._

I focused on the nearly impossible to see figure being held in the talons of the winged creature.

_Why do I even care?..._

_**Because he's family.**_

"What!?" I nearly tripped racing along the path filled with jagged rocks. I had enough peace of mind to keep moving rather than stop but couldn't help but look around for anything that could've spoken.

_Maybe I got a concussion when we fell off that cliff._

I couldn't dwell on the strange voice for long because another screech echoed in the distance. The creature was most likely nearing its nest so I poured on the speed.

Near the top of the mountain was a flat protrusion where several huge rocks were arranged in a circle. As I reached the top I noticed it was uncharacteristically quiet. It felt suspicious but I knew the faster I reach Eclipse the faster we can make our escape without being seen. Approaching the circle I saw that there were thick, dead, branches lining the bottom and sides. It was very similar to a typical bird nest except for the four obsidian colored eggs that were three times my size and the little alien bastard who was lucky I even came after him.

_He'd better be grateful for this because as soon as we're safe I'm going to finish what I started._

I climbed over the circle of huge rocks and sprinted to his side flipping him over to examine him. A few bruises but nothing serious.

"Wake up you prick!" I hissed as quietly as I could while halfheartedly hitting his muzzle. "I'm not gonna carry you down the mountain damn it! "

He groaned as he started to come to and I saw his amber eyes flicker open.

"Ah...YOU!" He yelled and narrowed his eyes sitting up abruptly.

"Be quiet you idiot! I came here to save you!" I hissed with more venom than had to and put my hand on his muzzle. I nervously looked around checking for changes around the nest but Eclipse had other plans.

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF ME YOU _TASUYAI!" _He yelled tearing my hand away from his face and shoving me back hard. I was so on edge that I fell back clumsily breaking several branches under me with loud cracking noises.

As I stood back up I could feel more than see his amber eyes trying to burn holes in my obsidian pelt with a look of disgust towards me. I glared back just as hatefully.

"I don't need your help _Tasuyai_, I can take care of myself."

I was taken aback by his words. He was the one who was helplessly carried off by a creature who could have easily made mincemeat out of him with its talons. I was suddenly overwhelmed with frustration that came out of nowhere with no apparent cause but it was so strong that I couldn't question it at the moment.

"Fine...if you want me to leave you to become a pile of bird crap somewhere on this planet be my guest. The thought of the humiliation you'll feel when your dead will be all the comfort I need when I sleep-"

Before I could continue there was a huge cracking like noise. We both turned towards the origin of the sound, Eclipse just now seeming to understand the precarious situation we were in.

The eggs moved, all four of them cracking as we stood there dumbfounded. It was strangely mesmerizing like watching some twisted cross between a nature documentary and a horror movie except _much_ more realistic and unsettling. When the shell of the first egg finally gave, a creature similar to the one that carried off Eclipse emerged covered in a thin film of mucus making its small slick body reflect light that bounced off of it. The others emerged imitating the first before locking eyes with Eclipse and I.

It only took seconds before they approached revealing small piranha like teeth in each of their maws. This is probably the time in those horror movies when the characters make a run for it too.

..."RUN!" I didn't need to tell my alien counterpart as he went straight for edge of the nest and climbed the branches with impressive agility. I looked back for a fraction of a second and almost became a hedgehog sized snack for one them. Lucky for us the creatures were clumsy or they would have continued to pursue us after we jumped over the rocks.

When the beating of wings reached my ears again I instinctively pulled Eclipse by the arm and jumped to a lower part of the mountain, a small crevice just big enough to hide in. The gray scaled alien was about to protest but I quickly placed my hand over his mouth again. He struggled but the enclosed space left very little room for both of us.

A few minutes after the sound of wings stopped I was able to breathe a sigh of is until the bastard I'm muffling bites my hand hard.

"Ahhh! Son of a whore! I jerked my hand away and rubbed where his teeth had drew blood.

"Maybe that will teach you to put your hands on me _tasuyai." _He grinned seeing the blood staining my glove. I was feeling an intense urge to punch him building, but resisted knowing the hit could send him hurdling off the mountain.

_A pleasant thought to have since he doesn't seem to appreciate my help._

"I'm leaving." He said flatly. "Your disgusting scent is sickening tasuyai and I cannot stand you much more. He said but I wasn't having any if it. I grabbed him and slammed him against the wall in the small space. We were inches away from each other, staring deeply into the eyes of the other. The light coming in through the crevice casting shadows across both our complexions.

"Where the hell do you think your going?"

"Anywhere away from _you!" _He spat the last word with disgust.

_"_Unfortunately you don't have that option." I took out the damaged emerald and shoved it in his face.

"The emerald is cracked because of you and without it I can't return to Mobius."

"Well then sucks to be you because I could care less about returning to that backwater planet where you play lap dog to those worthless humans." I slammed him against the wall harder.

"I don't care if you want to spend the rest of your days here on this planet or not, you're going to help me fix the emerald and then we're going to finish our fight once and for all."

" And if I refuse?"

"Then those creatures up top will know what Black Arm meat will taste like before they can even fly." Eclipse shuddered somehow knowing that I'd be willing to do it.

"Fine but don't expect anything more from me."

_Wouldn't dream of it_.

As they both made their way down the mountain, a two headed dog like creature with a hexagonal collar around each of its necks observed with trained curiosity. The little red light blinking on the collars indicating that the video feed of the two had been successfully sent to his master.

**So how am I doing so far guys? I hope the way I depict the characters doesn't seem too forced, after all I aim to please. Also I've written the plot for this story at least 6 or 7 chapters ahead but I can't help but feel that maybe it's missing some appeal or something else that will help make the story more entertaining. If you have some ideas don't hesitate to lay 'em on me. I'm sure there's something from your ideas I can use to make this story a favorite of many readers on .**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yo, hope you guys are enjoying ourselves because the funs just beginning. Believe or not part of this chapter was partially influenced by watching documentaries of lions on Nat Geo Wild. Don't know why it just did. As a personal heads up I tend to be partial to the the more animal side each Mobian, loving to incorporate wild and primal aspects to certain stories or ideas just a bit. I've seen a little bit of this but not enough to be convinced that someone has taken the time to expand on it. Yup! Just another one of those stories to put on my "to write" list.**

**Thanks to XxShadowFallxX for beta reading!**

Chapter 3

Far out in a canyon surrounded by rock formations that make even Mt. Everest look smaller by comparison lay a fortified shelter enclosed by a high voltage fence. Though it seemed small it was not any less secure. In fact the patched together appearance of metal scraps only seemed to highlight the careful handiwork of the owner. It had two floors with the bottom floor having two windows with metal plates in front of the glass that swung outward via hinges on the front of the residence and on the back. A thick metal door was the only way to get in through the front shelter. The second floor resembled a lookout tower with a special window on top that could be adjusted to reveal either all of the person standing behind the window or leave only part of the person showing with just enough space to fit a weapon. It was the perfect place for a sniper to shoot oncoming intruders without having to worry about being shot. The second floor also had a device similar to a telescope at the top that could see about a hundred feet away. Along with the telescope were a few advanced looking solar panels and a satellite dish.

Running towards the near fort like home was a four legged creature with two wolf like heads and jet black fur. It ran just a little slower than the top speed of a cheetah and its big claws dug deeply into the ground with every movement. It's powerful legs maximized its running potential allowing it maintain its speed for long periods of time. All of these characteristics gave a dangerous grace to the creature that could be arguably more majestic than any big cat if not equal to one. This is one of the most dangerous predators that the planet could be home to, a _double snare_.

As the creature neared the electrified fence it used it's well toned hind muscles to leap gracefully over the fence with ease. It curved around to the left side of the miniature fortress where it expertly opened a hatch in the ground leaping in and running the length of a corridor before walking into a fairly large room filled with computers. A single being sat in a chair facing all seven computer monitors. A few of the monitors gave a video feed of various rooms and some gave feed from outside the fort but one of them was uploading a new file.

As it loaded, a fingerless glove covered hand absently reached out to pet one the heads of the creature. The other wolf head jealously glared at it's other for the attention it received. When the monitor finished uploading the feed, it showed two figures making their way down a mountain at a good pace. The being who sat in the chair couldn't help but give a smile like cat already eyeing his prize.

"Quite a quarry we've got on our hands eh girl?" The beast made a small noise as if to agree while its master began to absently stroke the other head.

"A' didn't believe anyone of them Black Arms made it after their leader went ka'put and now look at us. We 'appen to be fortunate enough for two unsuspecting jokers to prance on along in one of me favorite huntin' grounds." The brightness of the computers was not sufficient enough to reveal his facial features however, his partner with splendid night vision was easily able to see the figure occupying the chair swivel his head around. He gave the two headed wolf like creature a smug grin.

"' Told ya sumthin' good would 'appen if we stayed 'round here long 'nuf!" He spoke to the double snare in a pointed tone.

The quadrupedal creature whined slightly as if disappointed that it was wrong but was nonetheless excited to have something more entertaining to finally do.

"Get ready girl 'cuz we're about to cash in more money than everything we've earned these past 10 years put together." And after a brief thought... "And bring me Lucy while you're at it. I'm feeling lucky."He gave one last toothy grin before heading to his equipment room.

"Remind me again why we're parading through another jungle mind you ,as if the one on your pathetic planet wasn't hellishly unbearable enough, rather than wait for nightfall when it's much cooler." Eclipse ranted, the heat of the day beginning to irritate him to new proportions

"Quit bitchin' and keep moving." I growled. "I already told you before that if we're going to survive on this planet it would be wise to find a decent shelter and a clean water source. Besides theres no telling what the nocturnal creatures that inhabit this area would do if they found us. I absolutely refuse to be jumped by some wild animal in my sleep with you around." He kept pace with his reptilian counterpart.

"You don't trust me?" He grinned in near sadistic manner.

"I _trust _you about as much as I can force you disown your race." I said flatly.

I couldn't see his face but somehow I knew he found that amusing, the little devil.

"**I agree. Perhaps it would be more beneficial to us if you simply killed him while he slept, then we wouldn't' have to trust him at all.**", said a voice sounding suspiciously like my own.

_That voice. It's the same one I swore I imagined when I chased that creature that took off with Eclipse!_

"**Of course it is. I am you after all.**" the voice said again. While I kept my pace making sure that Eclipse was still in front of me, I glanced to my left and saw…I don't even know what I'm looking at.

It was me? It was a smaller version of myself and it seemed to be floating right next to my head. What was more peculiar was that it had little black wings where it's back quills would be and a little devil tail. It was like I was seeing something right out of TV and my eyes widened with shock. "The heat must be slowly making me lose my mind." I mumbled to myself.

"**You must be to be keeping scum like this alive. **" It taunted glaring at the back of the vermillion alien who was oblivious to the scene taking place behind him.

"**That is no way to speak of our half-brother.**"Another voice said but this time it belonged to a different being. This version of myself was a lot like the other one except it had small white feathered wings instead of black ones. It faced away from me and his small devil like copy with it's arms folded.

I just stared dumbfounded and actually came to a stop, looking between the two. The devil copy seemed to seethe with hatred at the other who paid it no attention whatsoever. It didn't take long for Eclipse to realize that my movement had stopped and he looked back feeling annoyed.

"Let's go Tasuyai! Didn't you just get through whining about finding shelter? He yelled. "Or was that just an excuse to cover up the fact that you're helpless without the emerald?" He sneered.

I gave him a stern look not appreciating his insult but more importantly I was searching for any signs of surprise or confusion. When he showed none he impatiently walked up to me until he was inches from my face. "Well?!" he said in my face expecting a prompt answer.

"**Look at him! He thinks he's so much better than us but I know for fact that we could beat a little respect into him to knock him off his high and mighty ass.**" the little devil said.

"**That would be pointless violence and a waste of time and energy. And may I remind you that in this thin chaos atmosphere, energy is not something to waste.**" The angel quickly retaliated feeling the need to counter it's twin.

There bickering was quite a distraction but I responded to Eclipse quickly before he suspected something was wrong. "How about you worry less about me and more about you. Afterall, I wasn't the one whose ass had to be rescued from becoming birdfeed." I knew this was the perfect insult to provoke him. It was a low blow to his pride as one the fiercest races to exist in the universe and I knew I could keep reminding him of it until he turned blue in the face or burst a vein which ever comes first.

In fact one of the veins on his head already looked like it was ready to burst and I had to fight to keep from smirking at his anger. "It. Was. Not. My. Fault! I WAS KNOCKED OUT COLD BECAUSE YOUR SIMPLEMINDED ATTACK THAT THREW US OFF THAT CLIFF AND CHAOS CONTROLLED US TO THIS BLASTED PLANET. IF ANYTHING THIS MESS WE'RE IN IS YOUR FAULT!" He screamed while jabbing his finger in my chest fur.

"Back off!" I said taking a step forward to get in his face like he did to me a moment ago. "I'm not responsible for the death of millions just for the selfish reason of harvesting food!" I shoved him enough to make him back up a few steps.

"I'm not the one who ran away with his tail between his legs when the second black comet was about to go up in pieces! " I shoved him again making him back up a few more steps.

"AND I'M NOT THE ONE WHO BELIEVES IN THE MORALS OF A RACE THAT WAS PARTIALLY RESPONSIBLE FOR THE DEATH OF MARIA!" I shoved him a last time and he responded by growling menacingly and tackling me to the ground.

This wasn't a fight, it was a scuffle, a test of strength and dominance. In all my years of fighting not even with my rival, I had never engaged in something so animal like. It's like something strange was having an effect on me. I would have taken a moment to scout this feeling but I was far too busy wrestling Eclipse to the ground.

I managed to pin him to the ground with his wrists to his side. I felt a few areas on my body where I'm pretty sure he got me with his claws but it was ignored with the feeling of triumph swelling in my chest. "Here we are _again _Eclipse. You are once again helpless to do anything. I'm beginning to think Black Death's claim that he made you as a countermeasure to me was complete bullshit!" He looked like he was ready to burst a vein, but all of sudden he calmed down and grinned.

"Talk trash all you want Tasuyai, but your cockiness and overconfidence will one day cause you to make a grave mistake. And when it does I'll be there to finish you off when you least expect it!" That's exactly when I felt something wrap around my throat and tighten like a thick wire around my windpipe.

"Damn it!" His tail was choking me and he used the moment to flip me on my back and get on top of me. His hands soon replaced his tail and I could see pure glee in his face as he watched me struggle. "What's the matter hedgehog, lizard got your tongue?" he sneered.

I could feel the lack of air slowly getting to me so I did the only thing that seemed logical at the moment to get out of this position, I rolled. "Hrgh!" The strength of my movement sent us rolling down until I swear gravity was carrying us down a slope. I felt my quills catch on certain plants and dig into the ground. My body also came into contact with several rocks, twigs and anything else that could be found on the ground of a jungle until I fell into something wet and clay like. A few seconds later I heard the same noise again to my right as well as a groan.

_Great it's bad enough that we had to roll around on the ground but now I get roll around in mud too. I'm gonna kill him._

Eclipse stood slowly to his feet his countenance fairing much better than mine since mud and dirt dont stick as easily as it does to quills and fur. This time I made the first move. Pissed at being covered in filth I charged with aggression worthy of a wild animal and threw him into the mud. I forced his head under with my hands trying to make him choke on the mud and dirty water but he had picked up a clod of mud and rubbed it in my eyes. It started to sting and it was effective in blinding me. I felt him slip from under me like an eel while I desperately tried to get muck out of my eyes. When I realized it was useless I relied on my hearing just as I did back on Earth to guide my movements. As soon as I heard I whoosh of air I jumped to the side as best I could with the mud slowing my actions. Next I heard a plop that suggested he had moved around to my left and while it was a maneuver that I did not favor, I used the slick mud to slide tackle him with success. When I heard a huge splash I couldn't help but snicker, although I was still a bit peeved knowing now that I was completely covered in mud.

"That was a dirty trick Tasuyai." I heard his annoyed voice.

I couldn't help it. "If you hadn't noticed yet Eclipse we're fighting in mud. Of course things are going to get dirty." I mocked.

But before he could reply I felt something wrap around my ankle and turn me upside down. "What the hell?!" I almost began to panic. With my eyesight still hindered by the mud, I had no idea what was going on.

_The irony is that I poked fun at Eclipse for being kidnapped by a bird only to be put in a similarly helpless situation myself. Fate must be trying to tell me something._

I felt several other vine like appendages wrap around my body squeezing my like a boa constrictor but I couldn't move. Part of me wanted to call out to Eclipse to do something but I quickly dismissed the feeling knowing that he might very well abandon me. That alone gave me more strength to struggle a little harder but the vines constricting my body seemed to squeeze with even more vigor and it wasn't long before I passed out.

_Eclipse...please...help..._

**Author Note: Tasuyai is Eclipses dirty word in the language of the Black Arms (That I made up!) for calling Shadow a filthy Hybrid.**

**And don't worry. For those of you who may not like things like that in your fics there probably won't be too much more of it. Of course I will expand on the origin or culture of the Black Arms in my own way. **

**See ya! kunoichi814 out!**


End file.
